one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Dimentio vs Dormammu
Dimentio vs Dormammu is ahomeschoolingroudon's 29th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Dimentio from Super Paper Mario against Dormammu from Marvel Comics Description These two dimensional villains now duke it out. Many dimensions will meet their end, but who will join the dimensions? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Castle Bleck Inner Sanctum ??? Paper Mario continued on his quest to stop Dimentio, in ruining the dimension they’re in. P. Mario leaped into the Inner Sanctum of Castle Bleck, and there was no Count Bleck to be seen. “It’s now my turn to please the crowd..” said a voice coming from above, as down hovered the Master of Dimensions himself, Dimentio appeared. And quickly turned to P. Mario “Oh, no no no. This won’t do!” Dimentio stated, as he forced P. Mario out of the Inner Sanctum, “I’ll have to get my own star attraction!” Dimentio said, as he flipped through dimensions. “Wait, what is-” Dimentio said, before he was cut off by a tyrant shooting at him with Dark Matter. Turns out this “tyrant” was The Dread, Dormammu himself as he got through Dimentio’s path “You think you can defy me, huh?” Dormammu stated, as he erupted Faltine Flames in his hands. “Oh perfect! A star for this one!” Dimentio stated, as he readied the fight. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrAYVhPU-9g) This outta be a match to remember! FIGHT! Dimentio quickly took a path to another dimension as Dormammu blasted Faltine Flames all over the arena, the Faltine Flames quickly travelled through Dimentio’s portal to the different dimension. “I can do better than that!” Dimentio stated, as he reappeared out of the dimension which was quickly engulfed in flames. “It’s only the start of the show!” Dimentio commented as he fired a projectile at Dormammu. “Pathetic.” Dormammu muttered as he punched the projectile into nothing, then Dormammu began firing Dark Matter at Dimentio. “Good luck trying to defeat me, resistance isn’t gonna save you!” Dormammu taunted. Dimentio giggled in response before dashing at Dormammu, Dormammu layed out a Flame Carpet in order to counter Dimentio. But Dimentio flew upwards and bashed Dormammu into a wall. Dimentio then flipped reality vertically, causing Dormammu to begin falling up towards the skies. But he took flight and shot a spree of Faltine Flames at Dimentio. Dimentio teleported out of the way and fired more projectiles at Dormammu, who shielded himself with a forcefield. “Fool!” Dormammu shouted, before using telepathy on Dimentio. Dormammu began displaying images to try and keep Dimentio in place, as he charged a spree of Faltine Flames. Dimentio reality warped the images away from him, and then he fired a barrage of projectiles back. The two collided, which ended up resulting in the entirety of their dimension to begin getting distorted before imploding. “Looks like it’s time to get a new stage!” Dimentio commented. “You crazy little..” Dormammu commented, as he flew at Dimentio. Dimentio however created a void which drew both him and Dormammu into a new dimension. ---- Dimension D Dimentio and Dormammu reappeared in the Dimension D, which Dimentio began giggling again before creating a duplicate of himself. “Guess who?” Dimentio asked tauntingly. Dimentio and his duplicate began firing projectiles, zipping through the dimension quickly. Dormammu got hit with all of the projectiles, before shouting “ENOUGH!!” Dormammu then raised his hands in the air, and he began to rain down Faltine Flames from the sky. Dimentio was launched to the ground, as Dormammu roasted him leaving nothing but a cinder.. ..”Teehee, wrong one!” Said the actual Dimentio, as Dormammu incinerated the duplicate. Dormammu got a raging look in his eye, as he created a Red Aura around his hand “Power of the destructor!” Dormammu shouted, as he released red energy at Dimentio, which stunned him briefly as Dormammu changed his size to be three times the size of Dimentio. “..well, this is n-” Dimentio stated before he was dropkicked upwards by Dormammu, Dormammu then punched Dimentio downwards into the ground, as Dormammu stared at him. Dormammu then began stomping on Dimentio, until he turned invisible. “Well aren’t you a crafty fellow, looks like I’ll have to finish this quickly!” Dimentio stated, as he self-destructed Dimension D. Dormammu then created a path to his own dimension, to which Dimentio followed ---- Dark Dimension (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LDFC3XIK0Yw) “Watch closely! You are about to witness,” Dimentio stated, as he began floating up into the air. Summoning the Chaos Heart, and Luigi. Dormammu took a step back confused, as purple mist began to form. “The greatest magic show of all time!” Dimentio finished, as a monster began to form. This monster, was none other than the transformation of Dimentio, Super Dimentio. “GREEEEEEEN!” Super Dimentio shouted, as Dimentio flew into Super Dimentio’s head. “Now the Chaos Heart is mine!” Super Dimentio shouted, as he slammed his arms to the ground. Dormammu then began erupting Faltine Flames in his hands, “Burn to cinders! Chaotic Flame!” Dormammu shouted, as he fired a beam of Faltine Flames at Super Dimentio. Super Dimentio however didn’t even move once hit, and fired a projectile directly at Dormammu. Dormammu reality warped the projectile to nothing, but quickly came across an issue.. ..Super Dimentio was ruining the entire Dark Dimension, as it began to collapse upon itself. “Grr, I summon the power! Run! RUN!” Dormammu shouted, as he fired the Stalking Flare. Super Dimentio however reality warped the trajectory of the Stalking Flare at the Dark Dimension, which caused it to further collapse upon itself. Dormammu had no choice but to try and crushed Super Dimentio in the Dark Dimension. An entirely new dimension? Dormammu appeared in this new dimension, out of the now destroyed Dark Dimension. “Hah, at least that worked” Dormammu commented, crossing his arms. “Not quite..” said a voice, as Super Dimentio came crashing down from the ground. And crushed him underneath one of his arms, and possessed him to kill himself, and he obliged turning himself into nothing. K.O! “That was quite the ultimate show!” Super Dimentio commented, before he journeyed back off to go and keep his prized Chaos Heart to himself, and himself only. This melee’s winner is.. Dimentio! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees